Fire Emblem: Ash's Awakening
by DarkHound32
Summary: After being transported from his world by Naga, wielding the Sword of Seals, Ash Ketchum will fight alongside the Shepherds against the Risen and a new threat known as the White Demons. Ash/Lucina. Robin/Tiki. Chrom/Sumia and many others.


**Hey everybody!**

**In this fic, Ash will go on a new adventure with Chrom, Robin, Lucina and the rest of the Shepherds while battling Risen and a new mysterious threat.**

**While on this adventure, Ash will use sword skills, magic skills, and powerful abilities to fight the enemies.**

**He will also forge new friendships, experiences, and even . . . love.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Place

It was a beautiful day at the Kalos region. Our favorite late teen hero Ash Ketchum was about to leave to his home in the Kanto region along with Pikachu and his old childhood friend Serena. She was excited to go back to Kanto, especially with Ash. It has been so long since she saw Ash and had been to Kanto. When they finally reunite, Ash, at first, didn't remember his past with her, but after some reminding, he finally remembered. Since then they traveled around Kalos with their new friends Clemont and his little sister Bonnie.

After meeting his new companions, Ash journeyed across the region and collected the badges, caught new Pokémon, learned about the new power Mega Evolution, befriended the Legendaries as always, and won the Kalos League. He was really happy when he won his first official league, even his mother is proud of him. He also got some Pokémon that are from other regions, like the Lucario he was given by Korrina, Shalour City Gym Leader. After the league Serena decided to travel back to Kanto with Ash to see it after moving away years ago.

At the airport, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Serena were in the lobby with Clemont and Bonnie saying goodbye. They were sad for doing this, but it's the way life is.

"I hate saying goodbyes like this." Bonnie said while tearing up.

Serena knelt down in front of Bonnie who was looking down. "I know. I do too, but we promise we'll come and visit."

Bonnie raised her head and looked at Serena with tears still in her eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." The two girls then hugged each other.

Ash and Clemont then stood in front of each other. "Well. This is it." Ash said. "It's been fun traveling with you guys."

Clemont nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It was. You know. I learned so much from you."

"Me?"

"Pika?" Pikachu said confused.

"When you risked your life helping Garchomp when you first got here, I was inspired to go on a adventure with you. While on this adventure I learned everything about and from you. You taught me how to have fun while I can still be myself. You gave me more courage than I had before. So, thank you." Clemont held his hand out.

Ash smiled and accepted the handshake. "No problem. When we come back to visit, you gotta show me your new inventions!"

Clemont smiled. "I can do that." The two let go of the handshake.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned to Bonnie. "Make sure you win the next league and come and tell me about it."

Ash smiled again. "I will." The two then shared a hug as well.

"Ash, we better get going before our plane takes off." Serena said.

Ash nodded. "Right." He and Bonnie departed the hug. "Well. This is goodbye for now."

"Take care!" Clemont said waving.

"Come and visit sometime!" Bonnie said also waving.

Ash and Serena began to walk to the plane while looking back and waving, including Pikachu, to the two siblings. "We will!" Serena yelled.

"No need to worry!" Ash yelled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled. The three then got on the plane with Ash and Serena sitting next to each other. Outside the window they can see Clemont and Bonnie still waving. The three returned the wave as soon as the plane took flight.

* * *

_A few hours later . . ._

"Hey Serena." Ash said gaining Serena's attention. "You excited about going back to Kanto?"

"Of course I'm excited!" Serena answered. "I haven't seen Kanto since we moved away when we were still kids! Has anything changed since those years?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah. Nothing much changed."

Serena nodded in acceptance. "So what are we gonna do when we get there?"

"Well first we are going to visit my mom at Pallet Town."

"Your mom? It's been so long since I seen her."

"Well she, pretty much, looks the same. Next we are going to visit Prof. Oak and the rest of my Pokémon."

"Wow. The rest? How many Pokémon do you have?"

Ash smirked. "You'll see." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Morning . . ._

The plane had just landed at the Vermillion City airport and the passengers were already starting to get off the plane. Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder and Serena were the last to get off and got down the steps. Ash and Pikachu took a big inhale and exhale.

"Man it feels good to be home." Ash said. "Doesn't it buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. The three then exited the airport to see the rest of the city.

"Wow." Serena said looking around. "Vermillion City hasn't changed a bit."

"What did I tell you." Ash said. "It can only take us a couple of hours to get to Pallet Town from here." Serena nodded and the two began to walk out the city.

* * *

_A couple of hours later . . ._

The trio were still walking, Pikachu still on Ash's shoulder, on the route they are taking. They then went up a hill and saw Pallet Town in the distance.

"We're almost there." Ash said.

"Wow." Serena said.

"Let me guess. Hasn't changed?" Serena nodded. "What do you expect? Now lets go!" Ash then ran down the hill.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Serena ran down after Ash.

* * *

_A few minutes later . . ._

The trio made it to Ash's front door. Ash took a deep breath. He then knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a middle aged brown haired woman with a big smile. She then gave Ash a death-crushing hug. Ash turned to see Pikachu snickering.

"It's good to see you too mom." Ash said becoming breathless. Soon Delia released him from the hug letting Ash get his breath back.

"Sorry dear." Delia said. "I'm just so happy that you are here again. Congratulations on winning the Kalos League!"

Ash nodded. "Thanks mom."

Delia then noticed Serena. "And who's this?"

"Mom." Ash turned to Serena. "This is Serena. My old friend when we were little."

Delia's eyes widened. "Y-y-you're-"

Serena nodded. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Ketchum." Now it was Serena's turn to get a death hug from Delia and Ash to snicker. Soon Delia released Serena from the hug.

"It's great to see you too after all these years! Oh yeah! How's your mother doing?"

"She's doing just fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you two go to the professor's lab until that celebration dinner gets done."

"No problem mom." Ash said. "That's what we intended to do after visiting you. Ready Serena?"

Serena nodded. "Yes! It'll be great seeing the professor again!"

Ash nodded. "See ya mom!" The duo alongside Pikachu on Ash's shoulder began to walk to the Oak lab.

* * *

The trio made it to the front door of the Oak lab. Ash opened the door and both trainers and Pikachu entered inside.

"Hello!" Ash yelled looking around. "Anybody here!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also yelled.

"Oh. Hey Ash and Pikachu!" A familiar voice was heard making Ash turn to see his good friend Tracey Sketchit.

"Hey Tracey!" Ash said. "It's been a while."

The two shook hands. "It sure has." Tracey then noticed Serena. "Who's your friend?"

Ash turned to Serena. "This is Serena. She was one of my traveling companions in Kalos."

Tracey smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Serena nodded also smiling. "Likewise."

"Say Tracey." Tracey turned to Ash. "Where's the professor?"

"Oh! He's out at the ranch with your Pokémon." Tracey answered.

Ash nodded. "Thanks. I need to introduce them to my new ones." Ash the began to ran with Serena and Tracey following.

When they made it to the backyard the group can see many Pokémon on the ranch. Serena was amazed at how many Pokémon were there. Ash then spotted the professor feeding the Nidoran.

"Professor Oak! Hey!" Ash ran towards the professor who turned by the sound of his name.

"Ah! Ash and Pikachu!" Prof. Oak stood up by the time the group got to him. "Congratulations on winning the Kalos League!"

"Thanks. How are my Pokémon doing?"

"They are doing just fine. They're all excited to see you when you get here." Prof. Oak then looked towards Pikachu. "And how are you doing Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered smiling.

The professor then noticed Serena and went wide-eyed. He then smiled. "Why. Hello Serena. It's been years."

"Hello professor." Serena said.

"You know her professor?" Tracey asked.

Prof. Oak nodded. "Of course. She and Ash used to come here to play with the Pokémon all the time when they were little kids."

"She did?"

"Oh. I guess I forgot to mention." Tracey turned to Ash. "Serena and I were also childhood friends."

"Really?"

Both Ash and Serena nodded. "Anyway. I just want to introduce everybody. Where are they anyway?" As soon as Ash asked that he felt a nuzzle on his right leg. He looked down to see his Bulbasaur looking at him with a smile. "Hey Bulbasaur!" He knelt down and hugged the Pokémon. "How are you doing?"

"Bulba Bulbasaur!' Bulbasaur answered.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and greeted the Seed Pokémon. "Pika Pikachu!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur got its vines out and reached them out to Pikachu letting the latter shake them in a friendly matter.

"Say Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur looked up at Ash. "Would you call everybody here? I want to introduce them to their new teammates."

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur nodded. It then launched a slightly smaller Solar Beam into the sky. Moments later all of Ash's Pokémon started to run, fly for Flying types, towards the group.

"Hey everybody!" All the Pokémon released a cry of excitement from seeing their trainer again. Charizard released an affectionate Flamethrower at Ash which hit the latter as always. Ash shook the soot off his head. "Good to see you too Charizard!" He then was tackled by his Bayleef to the ground giving him an affectionate nuzzle. "It's great to see you too Bayleef." Ash lightly pushed Bayleef enough for him to stand up.

"Wow." Serena said looking at all of Ash's Pokémon. "Those are really your Pokémon?"

Ash turned to Serena nodding. "Yep. Sure are." He turned back to his Pokémon. "Everybody. This is Serena. Not only she was one of my traveling companions in Kalos, but she is also a really great friend when we were little." All the Pokémon except Pikachu and Charizard having already knowing her roared in greetings.

"It's nice to meet you all too."

"That's not all. I'd like to introduce you all to your new friends." Ash took out five Poké Balls and threw them in the air releasing his Kalos Pokémon. Greninja got out doing a ninja pose. Talonflame came out in the air flying. Lucario got into a neutral stance. Vivillon got in the air alongside Talonflame. And Blaziken also got into a neutral stance alongside Lucario.

"Wow!" Tracey said getting his sketchpad out. "What an impressive team!" He then began to draw the Pokémon in the pad.

"And I was impressed on how this team performed at the Kalos League!" Prof. Oak said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "We really did great with a little help from Mega Evolution in the finals."

"Hope you don't mind me asking." Tracey said. "How did you get Lucario and Blaziken?"

Ash turned to Lucario and Blaziken smiling. "They were actually given to me."

"Given?"

"I got Blaziken when he was an egg. I got him from a trainer of a Blaziken we first met in Kalos. Lucario was given to me from Gym Leader Korrina because he is fond of my aura."

"Is that right?" Prof. Oak said. "Lucario do go with any trainer they have fonds with. And I wouldn't see any teamwork that is better than you and Lucario."

"Thanks professor." Ash turned to his Pokémon. "You can go on and go play."

"Hold on Ash." Serena said getting Ash's attention. She brought out her Poké Balls. "Let my Pokémon come play as well." She threw the balls in the air releasing her Pokémon. Her Fennekin appeared near Serena's legs. Her Florges appeared floating a few inches above the ground. A female Meowstic came out standing on the ground. Pancham came with a twig in its mouth. Butterfree came out flying in the sky. Rhyhorn came out roaring.

"Wow!" Tracey said now drawing Serena's Pokémon. "This team's also impressive!"

"You guys go and play too." Soon all of Ash's and Serena's Pokémon ran/flew off to play/spar/race with each other.

"With all your Pokémon playing, what are you two gonna do?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Well, I'm gonna show Serena around Pallet Town to trigger her old memories." Ash answered.

"See ya later professor." Serena said while dragging Ash to get started.

* * *

_A few hours later . . ._

Ash and Serena were done seeing around Pallet Town and are hanging at the Oak Ranch watching their Pokémon play.

"Hey Serena." Serena turned towards Ash. "Did you like seeing around Pallet Town?"

"You bet!" Serena answered with enthusiasm. "Seeing around Pallet reminds me of the times I had with you."

"Oh?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. Like when I scraped my knee and you came and treated it."

"Oh yeah. I remember that."

"And all the fun times I had with you at the ranch. I loved it all. Until me and my mom had to move out to Kalos."

"Yeah. That was a sad time for me and my mother."

Serena smiled. "At least we have finally reunited with each other."

Ash smiled also. "Yeah."

"Pika Pi!" Ash looked to see Pikachu and Fennekin running towards them.

"Hey buddy!" Pikachu then got on Ash's lap. "Had fun?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"How about you Fennekin?" Serena asked to Fennekin on her lap.

"Fenne!" Fennekin said nodding.

"Hey." Serena turned towards Ash again. "What do you say we get to my house? My mom's probably finished with that celebration dinner."

Serena nodded. "Lets go!" The group then headed to Ash's house to eat.

* * *

The group are now in the kitchen along with Delia with lots of food on the table. Pikachu and Fennekin were eating the Pokémon food that was prepared for them. Ash and Serena began to eat what they put on their plate first and next will be the whole table. Delia watched the two as they eat.

"This is delicious mom!" Ash said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Serena said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Fenne!" Fennekin also agreed.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying it!" Delia said. "So Ash, sweetie." Ash looked towards her. "Now that you are finished with Kalos, where are you going for your next journey?"

Ash immediately stopped eating after hearing that question. He began to think of an answer. "I . . . don't know. I never thought about that. Usually the new journey comes to us." He turned to Pikachu. "Right buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu said sadly agreeing.

Delia just kept smiling. "Don't worry honey. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ash was still awake but now in his bed with his night clothes on and the sheet over him. Pikachu was also awake next to Ash. Serena took the guest room to sleep in with Fennekin. Delia was in her respective room also asleep.

"I don't know Pikachu." Ash said. "Usually new chances of adventure comes within a day when we get home. What if it will take longer for another one to appear? Or worse? It may never appear?"

"Pikachu Pika." Pikachu shook his head reassuring Ash.

Ash chuckled. "Yeah. You may right. Maybe it is all in my head. I'm sure we'll find a new journey someday. Well goodnight Pikachu."

"Pika PikaPi." Pikachu said closing its eyes immediately falling asleep.

_'If only I can believe it myself.'_ Ash thought. He then closed his eyes trying to fall asleep as well.

_A few hours later . . ._

Ash had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago and everybody was enjoying the comfort of sleep. Suddenly a flash of bright white light shined outside and into Ash's room. When the light got into his eyes Ash just squeezed his eyelids shut tighter to get some darkness and turned.

"Please turn off the lights Pikachu." Ash said sleepily thinking that Pikachu turned on the lights. When the light enveloped Ash, it dimmed until darkness is back with Ash gone but Pikachu still on the bed asleep.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes still thinking that Pikachu turned the lights on and won't turn them off instead finding himself floating in a room of the light still in his night clothes.

"I guess Pikachu didn't turn on the lights after all." Ash said looking around. "Where am I? Anybody here?"

As a matter to respond his thoughts, a part of the light shined brighter for a second and quickly died down to reveal a radiant looking woman who had green hair and is wearing what appears to be a goddess dress. Ash was amazed by her sudden appearance.

The woman smiled down at him. "Greetings young one."

Ash was snapped out of his trance. "H-hello. Who are you?"

"I am Naga. The Divine Dragon who once protected mankind from the Fell Dragon Grima." Naga saw the confused look on Ash's face and chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself."

Ash shook his head. "No. No. It's okay. It's just so new to me."

"I noticed. I'll start from the beginning. My name is Naga. I was once the leader of the powerful Manaketes known as the Divine Dragons."

"What are Manaketes?"

"Manaketes are a race of humanity that can transform into powerful dragons with the help of special stones. Each Manakete is divided into groups. I was the leader of the most powerful group of Manakete, the Divine Dragons."

Ash nodded. "Okay. So who is this Grima?"

"Grima is the Fell Dragon. He brings terrible pain and destruction. All of humanity feared for him and his power."

"He sounds scary and powerful."

"He is. He has been put into a 1000 year slumber by me and the first exalt."

"Exalt?"

Naga nodded. "An exalt is a ruler of Ylisse. Every exalt are from the Exalted Bloodline wielding the Brand of the Exalt on their body." Naga then showed an image of a mark that resembled the Divine Dragon. "If you see anyone with that mark you'll know that you can trust him or her."

"Because they are the descendants of the first exalt who you granted power to."

Naga nodded. "Correct. Before you ask the Exalt Bloodline originated from the Hero-King from 2000 years ago, Marth."

"Marth?"

"He was a legendary hero from 2000 years before. The exalt you're going to meet is a direct descendant of Marth. When you meet him go with him and his friends. They'll need more assistance."

"Wait. What does this have to do with me?"

Naga smiled. "Because young Ashura. You, too, are a descendant of a legendary hero."

Ash was shocked when hearing he has a legendary ancestor. "I don't believe it."

"I was hoping you said that. Which is why I'm giving you this to set you for your journey." Naga summoned a bright light making Ash cover his eyes. The light died down a few seconds later and Ash opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was a sword. The blade is bright silver and has a thin, gold engrave up almost halfway. The hilt is also golden with a red jewel on the middle top, the sides kind of resembled wings with blue engrave on each side. The grip is also golden with a green engrave and a red jewel on the bottom. Ash knew the sword must be powerful by the look of it.

"The sword you are gazing upon right now is known as the legendary Sword of Seals." Naga said.

"The Sword . . . of Seals?" Ash said confused while still amazed.

"This is the weapon that was once wielded by your ancestor, the legendary demon slayer Roy."

Ash's eyes widened. "Roy?! Red hair, blue eyes, the original Chosen One?!"

"It seems you know of him."

Ash nodded. "My mom used to tell me stories about him. I never thought he was a demon slayer from millennia ago. Or that I am one of his descendants."

"He was a great warrior who knows from right and wrong. He always put others before himself and help others."

"That's exactly what my mom said about him. She also said I am just like Roy. I always want to help other people and Pokémon."

"Because you inherited Roy's beliefs. You help out when you know something is wrong just like your ancestor."

"Wow. I never knew." Ash then smiled looking back at the Sword of Seals. "Roy."

"Now to continue your preparation. You will be given the Sword of Seals. Take hold of it and your journey begins."

"Exactly, what will I have to do once I accept?"

"You will go to Valm and meet the current exalt. When you meet him you will travel with him and his friends fighting the Risen."

"Risen?"

"They are like the undead. They were once human who were killed, but are reanimated by Grima. The current exalt and his friends are currently fighting this threat and prevent the awakening of the Fell Dragon."

"And you want me to take the Sword of Seals and help them out."

"That is correct. Will you willingly take on this responsibility?"

Ash thought about it for a few moments and started to reach for the sword. "I'll do it."

Naga smiled. "Then take the sword and go forth young Ashura Ketchum. Everybody in Ylisse is waiting."

Ash nodded and grabbed the sword. As soon as he did that he was covered by the light except for his head so he can still see Naga's beautiful smile.

"Good luck and be careful." Soon the light fully enveloped Ash. The light then dashed past the still smiling Naga. Suddenly Naga dismissed the smile and turned her face into a serious one. "Something's not right."

* * *

The light containing Ash continued to dash forwards to who knows where. _'I wonder if it's really a dream or not, but I can't help but thinking that I am needed once again.'_ Ash thought inside the light.

* * *

_Valm night sky . . ._

The same light that carried Ash entered Valm from a little light portal. The light then crashed into the nearest town and died down to reveal Ash in a little crater unconscious with new clothes. The light died before his clothes were revealed.

The portal then began to get smaller and smaller. You would think that it will close. But instead of closing, the light broke apart and split across the continent. When each fragment hit the ground white creatures, big and small, rose up with fierce red eyes.

* * *

_"Should we wake him up Chrom?"_

Ash began to hear unfamiliar male voices. He is still debating whether his meeting with Naga and receiving the Sword of Seals was a dream or not. When he touched the sword it actually felt real to him so the meeting could have been real.

_"Who are we if we don't help him Robin?"_

_"Point taken." _Ash groggily began to open his eyes and groaned when he didn't feel his own bed just concrete. _"He's waking up!"_

Ash turned his back on the ground to see two male figures smiling down at him in relief. One of them had blue hair and eyes, is wearing a some sort of armor with his right arm uncovered and his left arm with a part of the armor. Along with the armor is a white cape behind him. The upper part is like a button shirt with the buttons on the right side and two white straps shaped like an 'x'. The lower part has a white belt around his waist, pants like piece, a part of the armor on his left leg with a metal boot, and a normal right leg with a brown boot. It seems that he also wields a sword with the hilt, golden with a tear shaped hole in the middle top and the grip red with a golden bottom, shown.

The other male figure has silver hair and black eyes. He is wearing a black, unbuttoned jacket that has a purple stripe down on each side, a yellow end at each sleeve, and a chain across. He also wears a light blond shirt and pants under the jacket. There is also a black man skirt-like clothing and two black belts around his waist. He also wears black boots.

"Hello there." The silver haired male said.

"You know there are better places to sleep on than the ground." The blue haired male said. He then extended his arm towards Ash. "Give me your hand." Ash accepted the man's help and let him help him stand. "Are you okay?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Well what kind of people we would be if we just left you there?"

Ash chuckled. "True. My name is Ash."

"It's a pleasure. My name is Chrom." The blue haired male, Chrom, introduced.

"I'm Robin." The silvered hair male, Robin, introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Ash looked around the town. "We are we?"

"We are in a Valmese town in Valm." Chrom answered.

Ash turned to Chrom shocked. "Valm!?"

Robin nodded. "We were going to get supplies for us and our army when we found you lying on the ground."

"Only me? Nobody else was with me?" Ash asked looking around hoping to see Pikachu.

"I'm afraid not." Chrom answered.

Ash sighed looking down. _'I guess Pikachu is still in Pallet Town.' _Ash thought and looked around._ 'And come to think of it. I haven't seen any Pokémon around either. What's going on here?'_

"I see you have a sword to fight with." Robin said.

"Huh?" Ash looked behind him to see the sheathed Sword of Seals on his back. _'The Sword of Seals! So it wasn't a dream. I must be in a place where Pokémon don't exist.'_ He then noticed something different and looked down on himself shocked. "What's with my clothes!?"

Ash is wearing an outfit that is similar to what Roy wore. A blue headband around his head above his eyes. A blue jacket with a shield shaped armor on his left shoulder. A black and blue shirt under the jacket with two white straps that are crossed like an 'x' holding the sheath the Sword of Seals in on his back. Black pants that have a piece of armor at the bottom half of each leg. And black boots.

_'Naga must have gave me the new clothes so that I can fit in.'_ Ash thought still checking himself out.

Chrom and Robin turned to each other. "What do we do?" Robin asked.

"We help him." Chrom answered. "He looks confused right now. We just can't let him go while confused like that."

"Are you saying he should come with us?"

Ash turned to the both of them to see they are in a conversation. He then noticed the Brand of Exalt on Chrom's right arm and was shocked. "Could he be-" Before he decided, both Chorm and Robin turned to him.

"We talked this over and we couldn't just leave you here when you don't know what's going on." Robin said.

"What we're trying to say is that we'd like you to come with us." Chrom said.

"You want me to go with you?" Ash asked. Both Chrom and Robin nodded. "Can I ask a question in return first? Chrom, I noticed the Brand of Exalt on your arm." Chrom looked at the brand on his right arm when Ash said that. "Are you currently the exalt of Ylisse?"

"As a matter of fact. I am."

Ash smiled. "Then yeah. I'll go with you."

"Wow. We never expected you to answer so quickly." Robin said.

Ash chuckled. "Yeah. Neither did I."

"Before we go, we should wait for Lucina here." Chrom said.

"Wait. Let me get some supplies myself first."

"Are you sure? Do you even have enough money?" Robin asked.

Ash smiled. "No need to worry."

"That's when we worry the most." Chrom said.

Ash chuckled again. "I'll be right back." He then ran down a random direction.

Robin sighed while smiling. "He has so much energy." He turned to see Chrom gazing. "What's wrong?"

"I can't shake the feeling that I've seen that sword before." Chrom said.

* * *

After about half an hour of searching, Ash finally found a supply shop and went inside. With the money he received from Naga he bought some medical potions. "Thank you." Ash said after the male clerk gave him back the potions.

"No problem kid." The clerk said. He then noticed the Sword of Seals on Ash's back. "Say. Is that the only sword you have?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

"In that case you should have another sword just in case you lose your current one."

"I would love to, but I don't have enough money to buy another sword."

"No problem. It's on the house."

Ash was stunned. "You mean you're gonna give a sword for free?" The clerk nodded. "Why?"

"Because you're the first customer I had in years to buy one of my swords. So take your time and choose any one you like."

Ash smiled. "Thanks." He then looked at the sword section and saw many swords. The Bronze Sword. The Iron Sword. The Steel Sword. And even the Silver Sword. But Ash didn't feel that any of the swords suit him. "I don't know. None of these swords says me."

"Ah." The clerk said. "I think I know what you are looking for. Come with me." The clerk led Ash down in the back where he turned the lights on. There was a black sword with the black blade with a grey outline. The hilt sides resemble dragon wings with a red jewel in the middle. The grip has a grey swirl from top to bottom.

"Wow."

"I call it the Dragon Sword. When I see you I see a hidden dragon inside you. So I thought this sword might be perfect for you. And unlike the other swords this one is made from unbreakable steel."

"Hmmm . . . alright. I'll take it, but it'll never replace the sword I have right now."

"Deal." The clerk grabbed the Dragon Sword and gave it to Ash.

As soon as Ash touched it he began to glow inside meaning a new power has awaken inside him. _'What's going on?'_ He wondered. He then saw words in his head. _'Dual Blades'._ _'That was weird.'_ He put the Dragon Sword away in a flash of light.

"Thank you for coming." The clerk said while Ash was exiting with the Sword of Seals still sheathed on his back.

Ash heard screaming coming from outside. "What the hell was that?" He quickly ran outside to see white creatures chasing the people around. "It looks like the people need help!" Ash then ran after the creatures.

* * *

_'Are they the Risen?'_ Ash wondered while he was still running after the creatures. When he made it to the plaza the white creatures turned towards him. He quickly unsheathed the Sword of Seals. _'I never fought like this before, but all the people are in danger. I just have to try my best.'_ The battle then began.

* * *

Somewhere far from Ash, Chrom and Robin were fighting the creatures that were unfamiliar to them. They cut some of them down with their swords. Robin's sword is the powerful Silver Sword. Chrom's sword is the legendary Falchion blade. The blade on Falchion has a similar gold engrave on it.

"Do you know what those things are?" Robin asked cutting down another one of the creatures.

"Not the Risen that's for sure." Chrom answered. More creatures began to appear.

* * *

Due to being new at this whole thing, Ash began to have some trouble fighting the creatures. He would get lucky and defeated a few of them. But no matter how many he sliced down more kept coming. He parried a blow from one of the sword wielding ones. One of the bow and arrow ones prepare an arrow to shoot Ash with. Ash saw this and thought _'This is not good.'_ He closed his eyes preparing for what's gonna happen next. Suddenly he heard a slicing sound behind him meaning somebody killed the creature that was about to shoot at him.

"Need some help?" The savior, clearly a female voice, asked.

"Thanks." Ash said having no time to turn to her. "I thought I was done for." He then killed the creature in front of him with the Sword of Seals. Both sword wielding fighters then fought the rest of the creatures.

* * *

Chrom and Robin managed to defeat all the white creatures on their side. They clearly realized that these things are harder to beat than the Risen. Unlike the Risen who just charge at their opponents, these things actually have more instinct.

"Well. That went well." Robin said.

"I just hope Ash is okay." Chrom said.

* * *

Over on Ash's side, he and his partner managed to defeat their fair share of the creatures. "Hey. Thanks for helping me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up." He turned to see the one who helped him fend off the creatures.

The partner happens to be a very beautiful young woman with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue cape behind her. She also wears a blue vest that is a few inches above her knees, tight dark blue long sleeve shirt under it and gloves on each hand. She has a brown belt/slash that holds the sheath of her sword. She also wears a tight, dark blue pants and long, dark blue heeled boots. The sword she wields looks exactly like Chrom's sword.

Ash smiled at the young woman and lightly blushed, luckily she didn't noticed. "You really are a big help."

The young woman also blushed not _just_ because of his good looks, but also the combination of his compliment and charm really set her off. "N-n-no problem." She stuttered. "I'm always happy to help."

"No problem? I would've been dead if it wasn't for you."

The young woman unsteadily sheathed her sword while still madly blushing from his charm. She was too flabbergasted even to talk. They were soon interrupted by the sounds of running and turned to see Chrom and Robin running towards them.

Both males sighed. "Looks like somebody already beat us here." Chrom said.

"How was he at fighting?" Robin asked the young woman.

The young woman regained herself. "He was . . . fine. But he needed help as I was nearby."

Chrom nodded accepting the answer. "I'm glad you helped him out Lucina."

Ash turned to the now identified young woman. "So you're Lucina."

Lucina turned to him blushing and nodded. "Yes. My name is Lucina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ash smiled. "Likewise." He raised the Sword of Seals up and prepared to sheath it.

"Hold on Ash." Ash turned to Chrom. "I'd like to see that sword of yours please."

"Uh . . . okay." Ash showed the Sword of Seals to Chrom.

"What's so special about this sword?" Lucina asked.

"This is the Sword of Seals."

"THE SWORD OF SEALS!" Chrom exclaimed loudly. "As in the legendary Sword of Seals?!"

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh yeah." Robin said. "I think I've heard of that legendary sword. It was the weapon that was once wielded by the legendary demon slayer."

"You mean Roy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Chrom said. "And seeing that you can also wield the sword means that you must be a descendant of that hero."

"I am."

"Wow." Robin said. _"Powers of a descendant of a legendary hero could be very good to the army."_ He whispered to himself.

_'He's a descendant of a legendary hero.'_ Lucina thought. _'Not only he was strong. He is also very charming and handsome as well.'_ She began to blush after that thought. Luckily for her no one noticed.

"You could be very helpful for our army." Chrom said. "Do you really want to come with us?"

Ash chuckled. "Like I said before. I would love to go with you all."

"You're coming with us?" Lucina asked. Ash nodded 'yes'. _'Looks like I'll get to know him better.'_

"That's great!" Robin said. "Did you get enough supplies you needed?"

Ash turned to Robin nodding. "Yeah. I did."

"Then, if we're ready, lets go back to the others." Chrom said.

Robin nodded in agreement. "We have been gone awhile. Now that we got everything we needed, we should go back."

Chrom turned to Ash. "You'll like the rest of the Shepherds. They're all friends."

"Shepherds? That's what you call yourselves?" Ash asked.

"You'll get used to it." Lucina said. Soon the foursome started to walk out of town with Lucina walking next to Ash behind Robin and Chrom. This will be the start of another grand adventure for Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**And done!**

**So far the pairings will be Ash/Lucina, Robin/Tiki, and Chrom/Sumia. The rest will be revealed.**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
